The Fifth Hero of the Legendary Sword
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: Life has always been wonderful for Iris, until her fourteenth birthday. She is given all of the Zelda manga, and reads the Four Swords first. All of a sudden, demons fly out from the pages to wreak havoc on her world. Together, with Green, Blue, Vio, Red, and Shadow, they must take down Ganon once again to save Earth. No adult content. Rated T because of the action.
1. Chapter 1

**/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfic so bear with me! I'm very excited to be able to share my stories! With that said, let's begin an ****adventure!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Legend of Zelda or Converse or anything else mentioned in this chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

"Happy birthday Iris!"

Iris Hastings woke up and yawned. When she looked up, her parents were standing next to her bed with a huge plate of waffles. "Oh yeah!" the young girl thought, "Today is my fourteenth birthday!" She sat up and her eyes widened in eagerness to eat the homemade breakfast.

"Wait! Get dressed first and come down to the kitchen and then you can eat," her mother exclaimed. Then Mr. and Mrs. Hastings went downstairs to give their daughter some privacy.

The fourteen year old jumped up from her bed and rushed to her dresser. She pulled out some jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a maroon hoodie. She was always fond of the color for some reason. Then, Iris pulled out from her closet a pair of black converse. "Today is gonna be awesome!" she said to herself.

After dressing and brushing her dark auburn hair, Iris practically flew downstairs and wolfed down the magnificent waffles.

Her father shook his head and smiled while saying, "I can't believe it! Our little girl is turning thirteen!"

She giggled, because her father was always joking about how old she was.

"Dad! I'm turning fourteen! I think you lost your marbles again!" Iris exclaimed. Mr. Hastings dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a bag of multi-colored marbles.

He pretended to count them, and then he replied with a gleam in his eyes, "No. My marbles are still in check!" Then both father and daughter laughed like hyenas.

Mrs. Hastings, who was cleaning some dishes, smiled and rolled her eyes in a playful manner and said with a wink, "Okay, Mr. Marble Man, can we talk for a moment?" Then, Iris' parents went into a large walk-in closet.

Iris, who was always very curious, pressed her ear against the door. Despite her efforts, her mother and father's voices were muffled. There was an occasional thud and bump, but nothing of interest. When she heard footsteps nearing the door, she quietly sped back to her seat.

When her parents showed up, a long, thick box with blue wrapping paper was in her father's arms. "Iris, this is one of your presents. We will give you the other one later," Mrs. Hastings explained. Iris excitedly ripped open the paper. The gift inside made her scream from happiness. All of the volumes of the Legend of Zelda manga, along with Hyrule Historia, were carefully laid out on to the dining table.

She was speechless! The entire set of manga PLUS Hyrule Historia? It was exhilarating! "Mom, Dad, THANK YOU! AAAAAAAAH!" the fourteen year old screamed. The parents just smiled and said that they were glad she loved her present.

"Now, aren't you going to read?" Mr. Hastings asked. Iris nodded and headed to the basement.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it and are waiting for more! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Read and ****review and have a great day! See you later! No profanity please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! It 'tis I, Demon Princess of Time! (Dramatic music plays) Before I begin, I want to say Thank you to...**

**Kenzi333**

**dragonyahoo20**

**1esor2**

**You guys made my day a bazillion times better!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm doing it for every chapter. I don't own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, Link and Zelda would kiss and I'd remake a 2D classic Zelda game into a 3D adventure! Also be aware that there will be MAJOR spoilers for the Four Swords manga, so if you haven't read it yet, then READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**And with that, LET'S BEGIN!**

The basement was more of a music lover's paradise. There were flutes, trumpets, a harp, drums, guitars, oboes, and so many other instruments that it would take forever to name them all. But, the centerpiece was a great big ivory piano. It was Iris' favorite instrument on Earth. She loved the clear sounds of the noted that rang out and echoed everywhere. Music, to Iris, was its own world. It was a world in which she belonged in.

The auburn walked over to the leather couch in the back of the room and set the books down. Before deciding on what to read first, she went over to her piano, sat on the cushioned bench, and began to play. The song she played was Zelda's Lullaby. It was Iris' favorite song ever. She loved the sweet nostalgia and smooth, soft melody. Soon, too soon to the fourteen year old, the song ended, and it was time for a decision.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should read some of the manga first... but WHICH manga? They all look so tempting!" Iris said to herself. It pained her to see all of those adventures just waiting to be read and to not being able to read them all at once. But, something felt weird within Iris' heart. It seemed to be tugging her towards the Four Swords manga. "Okay!" the teen exclaimed in a game-show voice, "Four Swords WINS!"

In a few seconds, Iris relaxed in a maroon beanbag chair. She started reading with eager eyes. A half-hour later, she moved on to part 2. "Oh! This is getting interesting!" the auburn thought as she read about Vio and Green's fight. Iris nearly screamed when Green collapsed on to the arena. "Oh no! Green can't be dead! Please don't be dead!" she whispered to herself. She always got caught up in the story and pretended to be a part of it.

Soon after, Iris read about Vio's plan, his attempt to destroy the Dark Mirror, the Links reuniting, and other bits and pieces. She laughed when Vaati was dragging Red and he held down his tunic and he said, 'No Peeking!'

"Oh Red! I can just IMAGINE him saying that!" the fourteen year old said to herself. When Vaati was defeated, she silently cheered, until Ganon came. "Ganon? Oh no! Come on Links! You guys can do it!" Iris said with confidence.

When Ganon was sealed away, Iris said like a gangster, "See ya later Pig Man!" Then, there came the good-byes. She frowned as everyone was saying how they had fun on their adventure. All of a sudden, something strange happened. The pages flashed white, and a hinox appeared on the page.

"We're coming to get you..." it said.

Iris screamed and then threw the manga across the room, next to the back door. Then, she ran to a corner, pulled up her hood, and curled up into a ball. All of a sudden, purple smoke flowed from the pages, and demons came out of the fog, shrieking and cursing. Iris didn't actually see it, but she could easily identify the screams of bokoblins and moblins and many other monsters from the Zelda universe.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me!" Iris chanted in her head. She heard the back door fly open and the stomps of the demons as they exited. Then, everything went silent. Just before the youth raised her head, something poked her arm.

"Is it alive?" a voice asked.

"I don't know. It's not moving," a more childish voice replied.

"Oh crud!" Iris thought.

** I pretend that I'm in a story like Iris every single time I read something! XD Sometimes, I even act! I'm weird...**

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! Anyways, I'm aiming to upload AT LEAST one chapter a day. So, I hope that's enough for you. I'll probably upload another chapter later, but if I don't... SEE YOU TOMORROW! XD Review please! No profanity! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IIIIIII'MMM BAAACK! And with a steaming hot chapter! XD Big thank-yous to...**

**Hasenpfeffer**

**Colleentj**

**Disclaimer: No... I still don't own The Legend of Zelda... Sadly...**

**One more thing: In some chapters, I'm going to switch around the points of views. You'll see what I mean later...**

**And with that said, LET'S BEGIN!**

"Is it alive?" Green asked.

"I don't know. It's not moving," Red replied.

Green, Blue, Red, and Vio had been saying their good-byes when a bright light flashed before them and they found themselves in an odd room with unfamiliar instruments and other strange objects. Also, Shadow was with them!

"Just forget about that thing. Let's check out where we are," Shadow said nonchalantly. Although, he was secretly just as curious about the thing as everyone else was. The boys walked around the room, checking out every unfamiliar object.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Red nearly shouted.

"Shush! What if someone, or something, lives here? We'll be dead!" Blue scolded.

"Whoa!" Green gasped, "Look at THIS!"

The green-clad hero was referring to the piano. The others rushed over and gazed at the large instrument. Vio tapped a key, and a high note echoed around the room. Obviously, it was used very often.

"Someone must have a lot of rupees to get this!" Vio said, barely containing his surprise.

"Rupees, shmupees! Who cares? I want an answer to why we're here, and I'm NOT leaving without it," Blue snapped.

"Sheesh Blue! To think only moments ago, you were crying when we were saying good-bye!" Green retorted.

"SHUT UP GREEN! OR I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!" the hot-headed hero roared. Everyone cringed. They hated when Blue yelled.

"D-don't y-yell B-Blue! I-it makes me s-sad!" Red stuttered as tears filled his eyes.

Just as Green gave a cold stare to Blue, a voice said, "WHOA!" Then it was followed by a big thud. The heroes looked at the source of the thud and saw a girl. She was nothing special, just a pale girl with auburn hair. But, her eyes were very wide in fear.

"EEEEK!" the girl screamed. She then ran up a set of stairs. Everything went into an awkward silence after that.

"Well that was weird," Vio said.

"Goddesses! Could she be any LOUDER?" Blue complained as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears.

After another awkward silence, another shrill scream sounded from the upper floor. The boys looked at each other.

"It's the girl," the heroes said at the same time. Then, they started to run to her aid, wondering what was wrong.

**A/N: ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Lightning flashes) AAAAAH! Okay, that ruined the moment... Anyways, thanks for reading! Review so YOU can receive my praise! XD See you next time! No profanity please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I decided to upload chapter 4! Hooray! I feel enlightened because I just saw the 1993 version of The Secret Garden movie (Very moving) with my friend with a bowl of ice cream stew (Melted ice cream, tons of sprinkles, and TONS of chocolate syrup!). So yeah... Also I played my piano today, so that's a plus!**

**Also, sorry I keep referring to Iris as 'the teen' or 'the fourteen year old' or something like that. It would get annoying if I kept using 'Iris' and 'she' all of the time.**

**With that, let's begin!**

"WHOA!" Iris yelped as she tripped over Hyrule Historia. "Dang it!" she thought in her head as she stood up. The teen turned her head to her right and immediately regretted it. The four Links, and Shadow, were staring right back at her with surprised faces. "Shoot! Way to go Iris!" she thought.

"EEEEEEEK!" Iris screamed as she dashed up the stairs. She kept going until she reached her parents' room.

"Mom! Dad! There are- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the fourteen year old screeched as she saw arrows sticking out of her parents' hearts. Blood was everywhere.

"No, no, NO!" Iris screamed, not wanting to believe that her dear parents were dead. She ran to them and fell to her knees.

"Mom! Dad! Please tell me you're not dead! Open your eyes! Please! Do something! Don't leave me! Come back!" Iris pleaded, even though she knew that her parents would never come back ever again. It shattered her heart and soul into so many pieces that it would take forever to piece them back together.

Before she could start crying, a dragon broke through a huge glass window. Shards flew everywhere, and some cut her on her legs and arms. Then, bokoblins jumped in through the broken window and moblins streamed out of a closet. She was completely surrounded by monsters.

"AAAAAAAAAH! OH CRUD!" Iris screamed, completely terrified. She never thought that she'd be in this situation in her entire life. From desperation, the teen tried running back through the door, but a moblin yanked her arm and threw her against the wall. It then made a deep gash in her arm using its spear to make her weak.

"L-let me go! I haven't done anything!" the frightened fourteen year old squeaked in a feeble attempt to save herself.

"No... L-Lord... Ganon... ask... to bring... head," the moblin grunted.

"What? Why does a giant, deformed pig king want my head?" Iris asked, momentarily forgetting her current situation.

She never got an answer, because the moblin raised its ax. The teen saw her life flash before her eyes, just like in every near-death experience. The moblin laughed maniacally and started to swing its deadly weapon. "Mom, Dad, I'll see you soon," Iris whispered, feeling like her heart would burst from fright.

Just when the ax was a centimeter away from her neck, something blocked it. The sound of metal against metal startled both monster and girl.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" someone shouted. Iris then saw Blue trying to hold off the creature. She leapt up, cringing from the pain in her arm, and then noticed a box next to her escape route. As the teen started to run, she quickly grabbed the box and ran out from the room.

But, she didn't go unnoticed, because the dragon saw the girl run. It roared, then shot out a huge fireball. Unfortunately, the whole house caught on fire within seconds. Iris immediately picked up the pace. She dashed down the stairs two-by-two. Flaming wood and cement crashed down all around her.

Finally, Iris flew out the front door and ran all the way to the other Links, who were standing at the end of her driveway, safe from harm. Seconds later, the whole house collapsed, and the fire went out. Everything went silent.

"Is Blue... dead?" Red asked in a tiny, scared voice. He had always admired the blue-clad hero, even though he was a bully at times.

"No, he's not. He escaped out the window just before the house went down," Vio replied. He had seen Blue escape.

Iris didn't say one word. Her arm was still gushing out blood, she felt dizzy and tired due to the blood loss, and in only a few minutes, everything she held dear was destroyed. Her feelings couldn't be justified in words.

The fourteen year old orphan then noticed the tears streaming down her face when Red put his hand on her shoulder. It was a very dark day, and to top it off, a heavy rain started to fall. The only thing Iris had left was the box that she clutched in her arms. Everything was different now...

**Okay, please don't kill me. It had to happen sooner or later. It was really hard for me to write. :'( Poor Iris...**

**Anyways, please review. No profanity please. See you in chapter 5. :'( If there are any mistakes, forgive me because my head is a little fuzzy from the long day that I've had.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I decided to continue thanks to my amazing supporters! Let's get started! I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! It belongs to Nintendo. Also, Red won the poll!**

There was no sound except for the rain. After a few moments, everyone was soaked to the bone.

"Guys! I'm coming!" Blue yelled as he ran around the rubble of the destroyed house.

"Blue! You're alive!" Red said happily as he hugged the blue hero.

"Hey! Easy! Of course I'm alive! I'm much stronger than those wimps of monsters!" Blue exclaimed.

While the other Links were talking to Blue, Iris couldn't stop staring at what had once been the place she grew up in. Soon enough, Red walked over to her, and patted her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. It will get better. Just wait and see," the red hero said in a soft voice.

He was really surprised when the girl replied in a whisper, "I don't know. I don't know if I will ever be truly okay. I've just lost everything."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Red asked.

"Iris. My name is Iris," she said.

"I like that. It's really pretty," Red replied.

"Should I open this box now?" Iris asked, her tears slowly disappearing.

"Go ahead!" the red-clad hero cheerfully said.

Iris slowly opened the wet cardboard box and something leaped out at her, making the girl fall to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAH! GET OFF ME!" she shrieked.

A loud bark sounded, and when the girl sat up, an adorable beagle puppy looked up at her.

"AWWWW! That's the cutest puppy I've ever seen!" Red gushed while hugging the squirming beagle.

"You're right. It's really cute," Iris replied with a little smile.

A note fluttered into the teen's lap. She opened it, and inside was a note from her parents.

'Iris, this is the second present for you. His name is Jack and will be a very good companion wherever you go. We know how much you've wanted a dog, and we thought that you were ready for the responsibility. Your father and I love you from the bottom of our hearts. Happy fourteenth darling! Love, Mom and Dad'

The girl barely stifled a gasp as she finished reading. The tears came back, except they were even worse than the first time. Iris realized that she was truly alone now, with no family left to love her and to take care of her.

"Mom, Dad…" she said with a sob while holding the note to her heart.

"Iris? What's wrong?" Red asked in alarm.

She handed the paper to the hero and then buried her face in her hands, sobbing like crazy.

Red quickly scanned it, and then put his arm around Iris as she kept crying.

There was a silence as the others looked at the girl and their comrade.

"Well, I wonder what happened there," Shadow asked.

"I don't know. Let's just not ask about it," Green replied.

"Agreed. I don't like talking about feelings. It's too girly," Blue added.

All of a sudden, the sounds of crying ceased as Iris passed out. Red was even more scared and confused.

What had once been a happy moment quickly turned into a depressing, scary one.

**That's it! Sorry if it's a little short. I'll upload chapter 6 when I feel like it. Until then, see ya'll next time!**

**P.S. I'll be starting up an Oracle of Seasons fanfic and I'll be doing a collaboration with Shadow Kurochi. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back again! Last time, Iris got a puppy from her parents and passed out in Red's arms! What'll happen next?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! It rightfully belongs to Nintendo!**

Iris was standing in a white void. She remembered blacking out. Just then, flashes of green, blue, and red revealed three beautiful women. One woman, the green one, had short, green hair, and wore a golden gown embroidered with green swirls. The red woman had a bunch of pure, red hair tied in a ponytail with a golden band. She wore a dress made of fire. The blue woman had long, flowing blue hair and a dress that looked like it was made of water.

"Hello child. We are the three goddesses. I am Din, and these are my sisters, Farore and Nayru," the Goddess of Power exclaimed as she pointed out who the other women were.

"We have come to tell you of your important fate as the fifth hero of the Four Sword," Farore said in a cheerful voice.

"Ganon has somehow escaped into your world and you are the only mortal that's capable of defeating him. Of course, you will also have the Links with you. Take this Four Sword and fulfill your destiny. You will have to travel around the world and in Hyrule to find what you need," Nayru explained.

Din held out her hands and a Four Sword with a maroon gem on the hilt materialized from fire. It floated down to the girl, who was speechless.

"I-I'm a hero? B-But I'm just an orphan!" she said, fear radiating from her voice.

"Do not fear child. Help will always be with you. Now, go and save your home!" Din exclaimed.

Iris awoke, and Red stared at her with wide eyes. She looked down at herself and had on a maroon tunic with baggy tan pants like Skyward Sword Link. The Four Sword was also strapped on to the girl's back. A brown pouch was also strapped on to the belt. She even had the same hat!

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Iris said, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"What the heck..." the five Links said at the same time.

The teen remembered her current situation and filled them in about joining them on their quest to destroy Ganon.

"Well, let's get going then, I guess," Green said. They then walked down the street in silence.

"_I'm going on a quest... I never thought everything would change so quickly..." _Iris thought to herself as the beagle, Jack, followed the parade.

**A/N: Well there you go! A new chapter wrapped up in golden Triforce wrapping paper! That made no sense... OH WELL! Who cares! Review with no flames or profanity please! :) Stay EVILLY AWESOME!**


End file.
